My Solution
by Elven Sage
Summary: Minako has a problem. Makoto finds out how her friend solved it.


Hello. This came to me one night after getting grounded (again ;; ) off the computer. I was lying in my bed, and I started thinking of this idea for a ficcy. Well, the more I thought about it, the better it was sounding, so I figured, "hey, it's only 12:30 am, why not write it right now. And at least Jen will be happy I finally wrote AND finished a new ficcy." So there you have it. Hopefully it's all right. Please R&R, oh and the characters are probably way OOC, but whatever, my ficcy and I like it. Enjoy. ^^  
  
**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, so don't go off and sue my butt, I got no money.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
My Solution  
  
  
  
She stared at the two anti-depressant pills that lay in her hand and rolled them over. She didn't know why she was taking them. She wasn't actually diagnosed with clinical depression, not to mention these types of pills take at least 6 months to start working. That was too long. She'd never be able to hold out for that long. She rolled them over again, then dumped them into the bathroom sink.  
  
"It's not like they help anyway," she thought.  
  
The few weeks had been very hard for Minako. One thing after another started happening, a chain of misfortune that never seemed to lighten up. It was suddle at first, minor things, but soon it turned more severe, more hurtful. Even when her best friend and roommate, Makoto, tried to cheer her up, it just didn't help anymore. Things were beyond fixing, or at least that's how Minako saw it.  
  
One of the biggest blows and major breaking points was when she had lost her modeling career the day before. She wasn't even sure how it happened; it was so fast and blurry. All she could remember was coming home then balling her eyes out on Makoto's shoulder well into the night. Makoto, being the loving and caring friend she was, sat there holding her, trying desperately to console her crushed friend. Minako had eventually cried herself to sleep and by mid-morning awoke to find herself alone with a note beside her. She sat up and read:  
  
Mina-chan- I'm off to work. I'll be home around 5, like usual. Stay home and relax. You'll find a solution. Lost of love, Makoto  
  
"You'll find a solution" echoed in her mind. "That's right," she thought, "I will find a solution. I can end this reign of torment and misery."  
  
She got up, showered and put on her favorite outfit. After making the bed nice and neat, she made her way to the kitchen and found a pad of paper and a pen. After writing a well worded note, she went and locked the front door then found her way to the closet to and took out the gun her and Makoto keep for "just in case" type situations. After making sure it was loaded, she went back into the bedroom. She gently laid herself face down on her side of the bed. Placing the note in her left hand and the gun in her right, she moved the gun under her chin and closed her eyes.  
  
Makoto had had a fabulous day and couldn't wait to get home to tell Minako. Upon opening the door, which had been locked and seemed quite strange, she stepped inside the apartment. Immediately she felt an awkward silence.  
  
"Something doesn't seem right," she thought. Just thinking it was her imagination, she went for the refrigerator for a snack. After a second glance threw it and realizing nothing was very appealing, she figured she might as well change and see what Minako was up to.  
  
As she walked into the bedroom, her heart sank and an immediate flood of panic and fear swept over her body. As tears filled her eyes, she rushed over to Minako's side to see if what she was seeing was in fact reality.  
  
Sure enough, blood soaked pillow and all, Makoto's worst fear had come true: her best and most beloved friend lay motionless, lifeless on their bed. Her tear filled eyes moved from the gun-clenched right had to the note- holding left. Makoto slowly picked it up and read threw blurred vision:  
  
To my dearest Mako-chan- I'm sorry it had to come to this. I would have liked to have lived out a wonderful life with you, but it seems it wasn't meant to be that way. I have found my solution. I will always love you. Yours forever, Minako  
  
Makoto closed her eyes and more tears came.  
  
"No!" she screamed threw a quaking voice of pain and sorrow. "How could you do this to me?! You can't leave me here alone! I still need you! Don't you understand, we could have worked through this together! It didn't have to end like this, there could have been a better solution!"  
  
Noticing the gun in a new way, she took it from the grasp of her dead friend and laid down beside her. "I can't live without you, Mina-chan." Then see too, pointed the gun under her chin and closed her eyes.  
  
The end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**A/N-I do not condone suicide as a solution to depression! I don't wanna be blamed for anyone's death! This is just a FICCY!!! K, thank you..you can R&R now ^^ 


End file.
